


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, High School, Homecoming, M/M, Sabotage, Spirit Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A jilted spirit begins to haunt the halls of Brooklyn Tech High, and the detectives have to take action.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next mystery. I know, quick, but I'm trying to catch up to where I am supposed to be at. This is a school mystery. The next one will take place at college. Which college, I'm not telling-yet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens are excited for homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue of the next fic. I'll be switching over to The Winter Nutcracker.

**_cafeteria, Brooklyn Tech High;_ **

Brett, Liam, and their friends gathered for lunch. They were excited about an upcoming event; Homecoming. Spirit week was next week, then there was the Homecoming football game taking place on Friday night. Sat night was the Homecoming dance.

"Homecoming is going to be beyond awesome!" Alicia squealed.

* * *

**_den of the Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the couch.

"I have art therapy sessions for both vets and the teens. I also have to complete the Thanksgiving menu for next month." Steve was saying.

"Good thing, the bachelor auction over and done with. We still have the annual monthly audit to look through to." Bucky grumbled.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Aurora's birthday is coming up. She will be a year old next month." Steve mentioned.

"Let's make her birthday family only." Bucky suggested.

"Wonderful." Steve smiled, then they started to plan their baby girl's party.

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain person raged. Furniture had been overturned. A picture frame laid on its side, the glass shattered. Pieces of ceramic vases, plates and jars littered the room.

 ** _'How dare they do this to me?! Do they know who I am?!'_** they thought furiously. They spun and stalked across the room, ignoring the mess. They were too worked up to notice the pain from their now bleeding feet.

 _ **'Fine...This means war. Brace yourselves, here I come...'**_ they mused darkly before smirking as they thought about how certain persons would react to what they had in mind.

 _ **'Who am I? You may call me the Brooklyn Tech Spirit!'**_ they finished with a malicious smile.


	2. Cancel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise prank brings heat on the teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_dining room of Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Stiles, Isaac, Danielle, Ryan, and the Rogers-Barnes kids gathered for breakfast. Breakfast consisted of Belgian waffles with chocolate syrup, powdered sugar, strawberries, and bananas. There were milk, orange juice, and coffee to drink.

"This looks amazing!" they marveled.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High, Brooklyn;_ **

Ryan met up with Alicia, Brett, Liam, and their friends. It was 1950s day. Buddy Holly's voice crooned over the loudspeaker system. The girls wore full skirts and short sleeved shirts. They had ballet shoes to complete the outfit. The boys wore saddle shoes with jeans and oxford shirts.

The teens were happily chatting away when the music was suddenly switched out. Raucous music filled the hallways causing students to drop their books and stop walking.

"ACDC??? Most of them were children in the 50s!" Moegi exclaimed. The teachers ran in the office and shut down the music. The students picked up their things and resumed walking to their homeroom.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve went out to lunch. They went to O'Charley's. The couple ordered soup and sandwiches. They talked about their day so far. As they looked through the pie menu, they held hands.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High;_ **

Ryan and Alicia met with the Homecoming committee; Adora, Relena, Dorothy, Leila, and Octavia. They were upset.

"What was that music swap about? We are going to get chewed out by the principal." Relena was saying.

"I have no idea." Adora answered.

"I doubt checked the playlist. We were better off using spotify." she finished.

"Okay, let's get ready to explain that when we inevitably get dragged into central office." Leila decided.

"Great." Adora groaned.

* * *

While the girls were choosing their course of action, Kaito and Jimmy went out for lunch. They went to a sushi restaurant. They shared a sashimi platter. They had either green tea or coke to drink. Then the dessert menu arrived, Kaito opted for mochi ice cream while Jimmy chose coffee jelly. 

They had a lot of fun. After their date ended, the couple kissed.


	3. Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes through the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

Pepper held a meeting with department heads. Danielle and Peter Parker were there taking notes.

"Today we have our audit. Anyone bring expenses and inventory?" Pepper began. Bucky handed the papers over.

"They separated by department." he reported.

"Nice. One less thing to discuss." Danielle replied.

"Okay, we need to talk about Gala earnings." Pepper announced.

* * *

**_kitchen, A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

Hinata, Mika, Clint, and the other workers were baking Halloween treats. The lengthy list of treats consisted of meringue cakes, banana spiders with long pretzels for legs and raisins for eyes, pumpkins with kiwi for stems, banana mouths, and chocolate chip eyes. There were sugar cookie cutouts, candied applies, fruit filled tarts, and kettle corn. The cookies had black or orange sugar icing on top, and were cut into ghost, bat, witch, and cat shapes. 

The drinks for the month were apple cider and caramel latte. The cupcake flavors for Oct consisted of black velvet with cream cheese frosting, butterbeer, caramel apple, crackerjack, M&Ms, mandarin orange, Milky Way, Orioles, pumpkin, Snickers bar, Twix, double chocolate, and creamsicle.

The crew were proud of their finished work. Bronwen was brought in. After taste testing them, she beamed.

"Nice work guys!" she declared.

* * *

In the meantime, Mason, Corey, Brett, Liam, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They went to a drive in movie. The movie showing was the Goonies, and they couldn't stop quoting it. It was a cute date.

* * *

While the couples were at the movies, Sam and Steve held a group therapy session for former veterans. Maedhros, Jesse, and Camden were among the group. The vets were nervous and jittery.

"So, have there been any developments?" Sam began.

"I got to sleep through the night once this week." Maedhros replied.

"That's progress." Steve smiled. The veteran smiled and nodded.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They rolled on the bed naked as they kissed. When they finally came up for air, Bucky reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some lube. He slicked up his fingers and proceeded to prep his husband.

When Steve was finally ready, Bucky slicked himself up. Bucky parted Steve's legs and pushed in. He started a slow, easy pace.

About a half hour later, they were close to coming. So Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve and started stroking while he sped up the pace. Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs. Bucky thrust a few more times before coming deep inside of Steve.

As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.


	4. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has to call the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 will be posted next.

The day was Western themed and the students were allowed to be cowgirls and cowboys. The teens enjoyed the theme. The teachers liked this better than the mishap from the previous day.

* * *

**_hallways of Brooklyn Tech High;_ **

A smell of paint filled the air as the can was shaken. Dirty pictures of sex acts were drawn and puns written. The spirit signed their work with the name "BT Spirit." They snickered and walked away, leaving their handiwork behind just as the bell rang, ending the first period.

Minutes later, the students arrived and saw the prank. They froze in their tracks as they gawked.

"What the hell?!" Liam exclaimed.

"Oh no," Ryan groaned.

* * *

While the students were discovering that the BT Spirit had stuck again, Peter and Chris went out to a diner for their lunch date. They ordered burgers and fries. They had regular coke to drink with their lunch.

Peter and Chris had a lot of fun as they talked. They needed this break. Soon, their table was cleared and they were handed the dessert menu. They chose pumpkin pie. At the end of their date, the couple kissed softly.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives were doing paperwork when Derek's phone went off. He answered it and his eyes widened.

"Ryan, what's wrong?!" Derek panicked.

"We need your help at the school with another spirit." Ryan responded.

"We're on the way." Derek said.

"Thanks, Der." Ryan smiled.

* * *

A hour later, Derek and Stiles went out to lunch. They ate at Chipotle. They ordered their burrito bowls and talked about work. The couple flirted and kissed as they had fun.


	5. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation in the BT begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Derek, Stiles, Masumi, Jimmy, Trip, and Skye met Ryan at Brooklyn Tech. They visited the crime scenes and searched for clues. Sadly, they had no luck finding anything.

"Nothing! We found nothing!" Stiles exclaimed.

"They are great at hiding." Jimmy sighed.

"Let's take a break and go back." Derek suggested.

* * *

_**lacrosse practice, Brooklyn Tech;** _

Brett, Liam, Corey, Mason, Hanabi, and Konohamaru attended lacrosse practice. Lacrosse practice was laps and more laps.

"Why do we always run after a bad practice?" Konohamaru complained.

"Because we don't get enough cardio in his words." Brett replied.

"Lovely." Liam grumbled.

"Pick the pace up everyone! Do you want another lap?!" Dylan barked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went home and made a small lunch. The meal consisted of pasta primavera, salad, and a chocolate mousse. The couple shared and fed each other and teased. Bucky kissed his husband before leaving to work the rest of his shift.

* * *

After lunch, Steve took Aurora to the Brooklyn Art Museum to immerse her in the arts. The paintings were of abstract holiday scenery. Aurora was mesmerized by the colors in the multitude of art. Steve kissed his baby's chubby little cheek and showed her more works.

* * *

**_California;_ **

Malia and Kira went out for pizza. They talked away happily as they enjoyed their pizza, soda, and garlic bread. At the end of their date, they kissed and smiled. They needed the break.


	6. Narrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives make their list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. CH 6 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something.

Stiles, and the Rogers-Barnes kids were outside the complex when they saw a moving van and a car arrive respectively. Fingon and Maedhros got out of their car and met them. The kids brought food to welcome them.

"Welcome to Springbrooks." Stiles smiled as he handed the casserole over.

"Thank you for the warm welcome." Fingon smiled.

"No problem. We hope that you enjoy it here." Zack replied.

* * *

While Stiles and the Rogers-Barnes kids were welcoming their new neighbors, Steve and Dr. Briggs held a group therapy session for the teens. The session was full of breakthroughs. The teens mainly Credence, Hikaru, and Isaac were working hard through it.

"Thank you for all of your hard work today." Elizabeth said.

* * *

A few hours later, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. They went to a barbecue restaurant. The date was relaxing. They tipped the waitress generously and enjoyed the rest of the date in the park.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives put together a suspect list. The suspects were Relena, Octavia, Eddie Brock, Gwen Stacy, and Dorothy.

"Okay, these students are our suspects." Derek was saying.

"Why did you pick them?" Masumi wanted to know.

"They have been acting really suspicious, they have motive and cannot account for their movements." came the reply.

"Yeah, according to Ryan, they were never there when the music was swapped nor was they nowhere to be found when they discovered the graffiti." Jimmy mused.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone tine in their bedroom. They stripped down to their bare skin. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on their bed. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

Bucky prepped Steve thoroughly, causing the latter to moan. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. The pace was slow and steady.

About fifteen minutes later, they were close. So Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve and started stroking. Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit gets surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7 will be posted next.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Masumi, Jimmy, Trip, and Skye resumed their investigation. They talked with the older detectives about the list.

"Anyone find background on any of these kids?" Derek asked.

"Dorothy lives in the care of her grandpa. Relena is orphaned, but her brother and his wife took her in." Jimmy recalled.

"Gwen and Eddie are from middle class families, while Octavia's parents are loaded." Trip added.

"So, no outward reason to suspect, but dig deeper." Derek responded.

"We got you. Already running a background check." Trip nodded.

"Nice. Keep up the good work." Derek smiled.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech High;_ **

The teens arrived at school, dressed into various kinds of pajamas. Boys and girls wore flannel pajamas. Other girls arrived dressed in nightgowns or nightshirts over sweats. Other boys wore t-shirts over sweats. Some boys turned up in trenchcoats and were stopped by Dylan.

"Not on my watch. Go put on some clothes." Dylan declared. Then the kids were dragged to the principal's office.

* * *

At lunchtime, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam went to a Noodle shop for their double date. They ordered noodles, soda, and salad. Liam surprised his boyfriend with a kiss and became bashful. Brett smirked and leaned in for another.

* * *

**_2rd floor of Brooklyn Tech;_ **

The BT Spirit was setting up a prank when their classmate Max Walker caught them in the act.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Max shouted.

"I'm just...messing around." the Spirit tried. Max shook his head.

"I'm telling the principal." he declared, turning to leave.

"Wait, you can't!" the Spirit panicked, grabbing him by the shirt sleeve. Max shrugged the hand off, and they wrestled each other. All of sudden, Max lost his footing. The spirit couldn't even grab him as he fell down the stairs.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" they whispered.

* * *

**_Fingon and Maedhros' place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They kissed in their new home. The couple loved owning their new home. They couldn't wait to explore the place.


	8. The Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double date is ruined by horrible news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

The employees of both SI and Pym Tech gathered for a lunch meeting. They talked over their lunch of Thai food and coffee. Copies of the new report were passed around.

"Okay, let's begin with our inter-company deal." Pepper said.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

The bakery had their Halloween sale. The treats were a major hit. The cafe was hopping as workers ran around.

Hinata, Mika, and Clint were hard at work in the kitchen baking more M&Ms, butterbeer and double chocolate cupcakes, spider and pumpkin snacks.

Regular customers stood in line to buy Halloween treats. New customers saw the signs and walked in. They even received calls for takeout. Bronwen gave the staff new orders.

"Fu, Utakata, and Inari, you three are on deliveries." Bronwen began. The trio were given takeout bags, and they left. The rest got started on the tasks arranged to them.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek and Stiles went out on a double date with Boyd and Erica. They played laser tag. Erica beat them all and grinned. After their game ended, they went to grab lunch. Because Erica won, she got to order what they had for lunch and decided on wings. The time away from the office and schoolwork was very much needed. It was all going fine until Derek's office number he got separate from his personal number appeared and he had to answer.

"Hello." he said.

"Oh my God!" he gasped.

"We will be there right away, Parrish!" he declared. Stiles sat up,

"What's wrong?" he asked. Derek looked at them all.

"Someone just died at Brooklyn Tech." he stated.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech;_ **

The detectives jumped out of their car and raced to the yellow tape. A uniformed officer allowed them in and they walked through a pool of dried blood. Stiles turned his head away. May stopped them.

"They haven't covered his body yet. It's best if we walk over here." she said. So they walked over to a corner and met Parrish.

"The boy is named Max Walker." Parrish started.

"A custodian was taking down a spirit week banner when he spotted him. He went to wake him up but saw his blood and immediately called the police and main office. Kid was dead before he hit the bottom step." he finished.

"Is it too early to ask if it is a murder?" Stiles asked.

"We can't rule it out anyway, any time soon." May answered.

"Okay, call us when you have the results. I think it is best that we go home and process this." Derek declared.

"Sure thing. Rest up kids." Parrish answered.

* * *

 A hour later, Kaito and Jimmy went out on a date. They went to a hibachi grill. They watched the chef work and talked. The young couple could not stop flirting. They kissed after the flame came off the grill and clapped for their chef.


	9. Nonviolent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives debates their opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

The BT Spirit felt sick. Their classmate's death was something they had never accounted for in all of their planning!

'What do I do now?!' they panicked. Their world were crashing down around them.

* * *

While the BT Spirit was realizing what their actions had led to, Sam and Steve held group therapy for the former veterans. The session went well this time around. The veterans were honest about their feelings. They moved around and shifted as they spoke. It was a great session.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

That evening, Bucky and Steve were relaxing in the aftermath of round one. They were naked and ready for the next one. So they kissed upon again and got frisky.

Bucky gripped Steve's hips for a second before pushing in with a groan. Bucky started a pace. Steve groaned at the slow, sweet pace.

Thirty minutes later, they were close to coming. So Bucky wrapped his right hand around Steve and started stroking. Minutes later, they orgasmed at nearly the same time.

As their bodies cooled, Steve was jelly in his husband's arms and he trembled under the sheets. As they recovered, Bucky and Steve kissed once again.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were serious and determined.

"Okay, we have to do this tried and true." Skye was saying.

"It was ruled as an accident. No need for excessive force." Jimmy cautioned.

"Alright, let's get moving." Masumi said.

"We gotta set a trap." Trip sighed. So they sat down to draw up plans of action.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech;_ **

That evening, the detectives staked out Brooklyn Tech. They hid in the school hallways.

Hours later, the BT Spirit arrived but had no confidence in their walk. The detectives came out and followed them to an office.

"Nowhere to run now." Stiles declared.


	10. Jealousy is the Ugliest Trait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 will be posted next.

**_an teacher's office on the 1st floor of Brooklyn Tech High;_ **

The BT Spirit froze as they saw the detectives. The Spirit was scared, they trembled visibly as they took down their hood. The detectives instantly recognized Octavia and raised their eyebrows.

"Why? Why do all of this?" Stiles asked suspiciously. Octavia breathed in and looked even more scared.

* * *

An uneasy silence fell as Octavia searched for words to rationalize her actions. Finally, she sighed and broke down, confessing her motive.

"I was angry. Adora was their golden girl and could do nothing wrong! So they chose her ideas over mine!" Octavia admitted.

"That is not enough excuse to do this." Jimmy wasn't impressed.

"How do you explain Max Walker's death?" Skye added.

"It was an accident! Max's death, I mean." Octavia revealed. She looked from side to side, searching for a way out.

* * *

**_office, Brooklyn Tech;_ **

While Octavia was trying to figure out how to escape, the detectives side eyed Octavia. All of sudden, Octavia turned to run. She rapidly tried to scurry out the door. The detectives moved to the entrance to block the way. So Octavia took a chance.

She dropped down on the recently waxed floor and dove between their legs. She took advantage of the still slippery floor to propel herself down the hallway. They ran right after her, and nearly fell.

* * *

About five minutes later, Octavia slid to a stop near the lobby. She stood up and stepped into the lobby. Only to be blinded by lights. Two officers surrounded her and handcuffed her. She sighed in defeat as she was placed in a cop car.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

A hour later, Derek and Stiles had some alone time in their bedroom. They kissed and rested. Eventually, they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	11. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The homecoming week goes back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted tmw.

The police was bringing Octavia in the station. They fingerprinted the teenage girl and took a picture. Octavia looked ashamed. Minutes later, Octavia was escorted to the holding cell. She would be staying there until her court date.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Tech;  
_ **

The next morning, the teens arrived at school in superhero costumes. The heroes ranged from lone figures such as Wonder Women to teams like Power Rangers. There were Jedi knights and masters, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Batman and Robin, and many more.

The teens were on edge, wary of another prank or more deaths. Much to their relief, nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was a nice day without incident.

* * *

**_Luna Park, Coney Island, Brooklyn;_ **

Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Kaito, and Jimmy went out on a group date. They went to Luna Park in Coney Island. They had fun going on rides such as roller coasters, the local Ferris Wheel, trapeze swings, and the carousel.

They screamed as they went on the Coney Island Cyclone. They brought foods from the vendors, and played games, winning prizes.

"That was fun!" Erica squealed.

"We'll have to come back again." Stiles said.

* * *

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Adora, Relena, Dorothy, and Leila visited the detectives. The girls were so happy.

"Why are you here?" Skye wanted to know.

"We're here to tell you something." Leila answered.

"Thank you for your help!" Adora said happily.

"No problem." Skye smiled.

"Go have fun." Trip finished.

* * *

**_den of Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed and played around. Bucky made Steve blush with his sweet words.


	12. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles discuss Thanksgiving with Cora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something. The good news is; I finally finished this fic. The prologue for Coyote in Sheep's Clothing will be posted today, and for now I'm on a regular schedule.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Skye decided to decorate for Halloween. Up went orange and black streamers, swirl decorations, hanging foam bats, and matching balloons. Fake spider webs with plastic toy spiders were placed in corners and scattered all over the office. Cartoon decals of witches, ghosts, cats, and pumpkins were put on walls. There was even ghoul lights and glow in the dark witches. When Skye was done, she stood back and beamed proudly.

"This is amazing!" Akemi smiled.

* * *

**_Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles face timed with Cora. Cora was so excited to see her brother and his mate. 

"What is everyone doing for Thanksgiving?" Cora asked.

"Derek is staying here." Stiles answered.

"Yeah, Stiles will be with his dad." Derek added.

"Cool! Say hi for me." Cora smiled.

"Sure thing, kid!" Stiles laughed.

* * *

**_den of Rogers-Barnes-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They put in Mario Kart Deluxe and got down to business. It was a lot of fun and super competitive. Zack and the twins were determined to beat each other. Even Lottie got into the game. The family bonding activity felt amazing.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled under the covers. As they relaxed, they kissed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That evening, Corey, Mason, Brett, and Liam attended the Homecoming dance. The dance was Youth themed focused on growing and changing. The couples had fun mingling and drinking the punch. They saw Ryan laughing with her friends. The couples danced the night away.


	13. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro refuses to eat his veggies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_Camden's apartment;_ **

A few days later, Isaac and Camden hung out. They had a movie marathon. They watched The Hobbit trilogy. As the saga unfolded, Isaac explained the basics to his older brother.

"That's Thorin Oakenshield. The elf on the moose is Thranduil. Remember him, because you will see him in the next movie. It's a lot to take in, but give it time. You'll be a fan yet." Isaac promised.

* * *

The couples went out on a group date. They went to a glow-in-the-dark mini golf course. The glow-in-the-dark course was a fun spin on the mini golf courses.

The couples had a great time and enjoyed the fun challenge and adjustment. After the game ended, they handed in their golf clubs and paid a visit to the arcade. After enjoying the various games, they headed to Olive Garden for dinner.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Masumi and Ryan babysat the Rogers-Barnes kids. After putting Aurora in the playpen, they sat the remaining kids in front of the TV with popcorn. The kids watched DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. The kids loved the movie. They had a great time.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse;_ **

That evening, after Masumi went home, the Hale and Townsend families, Chris, Danielle, Isaac, and the Rogers-Barnes kids gathered for dinner in the dining room. Dinner consisted of pasta with red and white sauces in separate bowls, house salad, meatballs, and herb bread. There were either water or milk to drink.

The dining room was filled with chaos. Aurora was fussy due to growing new teeth in. Pietro wanted to skip his veggies and eat the meatballs only. Zack was hungry and wanted to eat NOW.

Ryan got out a teething ring and handed it to Aurora while she went to get her dinner. Soon, Aurora was fed organics 1st food pouches. The contents were, apple and mixed carrots. She also had a bottle of milk.

Since Ryan was occupied with Aurora, Danielle stepped in.

"No, Pietro eat the veggies too." she declared. Pietro pouted but gave in. Then they got their plates and sat down to start eating.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

While the kids were sitting down to eat dinner, Bucky and Steve were in their bedroom. They rolled on the bed naked, all the while kissing. Bucky took his sweet time with Steve. Steve giggled as Bucky bit his thigh. Soon, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

Bucky opened Steve up with slow fingers. Then Bucky slicked himself up and pushed into him. The pace was slow and steady.

After twenty minutes, the couple were close to coming, so Bucky picked up the pace. A few minutes later, Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs. Bucky managed to hold out two minutes more before he fell over the edge also. Bucky cursed as he came deep inside of Steve.

As they came down from their highs, their bodies cooled. The couple kissed and sighed. It was the perfect evening.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween comes around and brings more mystery than candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Coyote in Sheep's Clothing will be posted next.

**_Halloween, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn Heights, Brooklyn;_ **

****Bucky and Steve got their kids ready for the Halloween Festival. They got their kids in their costumes. Aurora was going as a pumpkin while Drew went as an Ewok. Lottie was going as Rapunzel while Zack went as Sherlock Holmes. Wanda was Princess Leia, while Pietro was Luke. Steve was Padme Amidala and Bucky was his counterpart, Anakin Skywalker. The outfits were perfect.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The couples went on a group date to the festival. They were all dressed up as X-Men characters. The remaining detectives either attended with their friends or helped out by handing out candy and manned the food or game booths.

The group arrived at the community center where the festival was taking place. The center was decked out in orange and black decorations. There were cute jack-a-lantern swirl hanging decorations with streamers. Balloons had been placed in corners. There were paper lanterns and cardboard cutouts in the lobby. Purple and black tinsel garland was wrapped around lamps or draped over doors. A banner saying 'Happy Halloween' hung over the doorway.

There were food and game booths, and inflatables. The haunted house, corn maze, and hayride attractions had returned. The couples had fun playing games, visiting the haunted house and corn maze, and eating candied apples. It was a fantastic night.

* * *

While the friends was having fun, Bucky and Steve took the kids to the center. The kids held Halloween bags. Aurora and Drew were being pushed in a stroller by Steve. The family looked around and saw pumpkins lined up on the sidewalks leading to the center.

Wagons for hayrides was out front, the corn maze was set up in the parking lot. They entered the lobby and saw signs with arrows pointing in various directions and announcing where to go.

According to the signs, the inflatables were in the gym, the game booths were in room A, the haunted house was in room B. The food booths were in the cafeteria. The remaining rooms in the center were reserved for trick and treat.

The older kids really wanted Bucky and Steve to go in the haunted house with them while Lottie was afraid.

"No, it's too scary, Papa." Lottie protested.

"No, it is not!" Pietro exclaimed. Before an argument could break out, Bucky and Steve came up with a compromise.

"Your father will go with Lottie and the babies and I will go in the haunted house with you guys." Bucky declared.

"Good idea, sweetie," Steve smiled as he kissed his husband.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria for some cider." he suggested.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

After they got back home from the festival, the kids took their baths and brushed their teeth without issue. They were then put to bed, leaving their parents alone to rest easy. Steve opened a mini Kit-Kat and fed one half to Bucky.

"Halloween is stressful but has perks." he mentioned.

"The candy we "check" for the kids tastes the best." Bucky mused.

"Hold on until Christmas. The treats will be plentiful." Steve promised.

"I can't wait to eat the gingerbread that you make," Bucky sighed. He kissed his husband and savored the sweetness of chocolate on his lips. He fed him another gumdrop and smiled.

* * *

**_New York University, Greenwich Village, Manhattan;  
_ **

The students walked back to their dorms. They were still laughing after leaving the Halloween party.

"Hey, guys, what is that?" Ginger asked suddenly. They turned and was met with a surprise.

A security guard was doing his rounds when he heard horrified screaming. When he ran to the scene, he saw three students being chased by a coyote man? The coyote foamed at the mouth as they chased the fleeing trio of students.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" the security guard yelled as he ran over. The coyote retreated before the man could get close to it.

"What the hell is going on?!" they wanted to know.


End file.
